Segunda generación
by Hikari Hatsune
Summary: Ginny y Harry criaron a sus hijos de forma muggle, pero ahora que le llega a sus 3 hijos la carta de Hogwarts estos enfrentaran una dificil prueba para intentar que sus hijos no sean acosados por la fama de su padre. Fail sumary y titulo, pero la historia es mejor


_**Hola a todos, este es mi primer historia de Harry Potter, antes de empezar aclarare algunas cosas,**_

_**- Harry y Ginny criaron a sus hijos como muggles para así estos no fueran victimas de la fama de su padre, nadie sabe que fue de ellos nisiquiera los Weasley.**_

_**- Las edades de sus hijos son, James Sirius Potter, 14 años, debería estar por ingresar en 5to curso, Albus Severus Potter tiene 13 años y debería estar en 3er curso, y Lily Luna Potter tiene 11 años y debe ingresar a 1er curso.**_

_**- Ninguno de los hijos de Harry y Ginny, como los demás de la familia Weasley sabe la relación que tienen con los 3 hijos Potter.**_

_**Y sin más que decir, disfruten la lectura**_

_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter no me pertenece, si así fuera en estos momentos en vez de escribir aquí estaría publicando un libro.**_

* * *

En una pequeña casa dentro de una ciudad en Inglaterra, tres chicos jugaban en el jardín de su casa, la más pequeña parecía estarse burlando de los dos chicos que estaban totalmente llenos de lodo, a diferencia de la chica que se encontraba totalmente impecable, pero antes de que cualquiera de los otros dos le pueda responder algo aparecieron del cielo tres lechuzas que asustaron a los jóvenes provocando el llanto descontrolado de la menor al ver que no se espantaban por nada.

-Al, James, Lil, ¿Qué sucede allá afuera?- pregunta una mujer pelirroja mientras salia a ver que sucedía, en cuanto noto el problema se acerco a los chicos y sin temor cogió los pergaminos que estas traían atadas, momentos después la causa del miedo en la menor desapareció dando paso a que esa se calmara

-¿Qué es eso mamá?, ¿Para quien es?- esas y más preguntas fueron soltadas por los dos chicos.

-No sé bien que sea, pero vayamos adentro antes de cualquier cosa- dijo algo nerviosa la señora, no era la simple cosa, ella perfectamente sabía que eran esos pergaminos, y lo que eso significaba que hubieran llegado -Veamos que tenemos, aquí, mira James, esta es para ti- mientras se la extendía al mayor - Y esta es para Al, y la última de Lily - mientras les daba los pergaminos a sus hijos - ¿Qué dicen?-

- Veamos esto dice, "James Sirius Potter, me alegro de decirle que ha sido seleccionado para estudiar en la escuela de Magia y Hechicería Hogwarts, si decide aceptar la invitación, debe tomar el tren el día primero de septiembre a las 4 p.m. a más tardar en el anden 9 y 3/4 de la estación King Cross, no olvide llevar el siguiente material" después de eso viene una lista de cosas raras y termina con la sig firma "Atentamente la profesora McGonagall, directora de Howgarts", que raro, yo no tengo ni siquiera magia, eso es una tontería seguramente es una broma- afirmo el hijo mayor, aunque su madre no creía es, ni sus hermanos

-Pues a mi me parece cierto, a mi me gustaría aprender magia, lo que no entiendo es como conseguiremos las cosas que nos piden- dijo Lily bastante confundida

-Ahora que lo pienso, tengo una amiga a la cual hace dos años metieron a un colegio, aunque es casi imposible que fuese este- agrego Albus

-¿Cual era el nombre de tu amiga hijo? - se intereso Ginny

-Pu...pu..pues era Rose Weasley, su hermano esta en el grupo de Lily- contesto algo nervioso el chico

-En ese caso, es hora de hacer una visita a esa familia- dijo tranquila la pelirroja -Pero primero hay que esperar a que llegue su padre-

-Claro mamá- dijeron al unisono los 3 Potter, lo cual era bastante raro, pero la mujer sospechaba era de la impresión.

Esa misma noche cuando Harry Potter volvió de su trabajo y se encontró con que su familia completa se encontraba con aires serios en la sala, y podemos decir serios ya que ningunos de sus 3 hijos estaba molestando o haciendo desastre, aunque de inmediato pensó de que se podría tratar, solo una cosa que él esperaba nunca sucediera, a pesar de saber que evitarlo era imposible, aun así se mostró sorprendido como si no supiera que pasaba.

-Harry, necesitamos hablar, ahora mismo- dijo la pelirroja tranquilamente

-Díganme, ¿De qué se trata?- inquiero el padre tranquilamente

-Nos llegaron unas "cartas", si podemos llamarlas así, bastante raras, y la verdad nos gustaría hacer lo que nos piden, pero primeramente necesitamos tu permiso- inicio James

-Si te preguntas de que tratan las cartas, son sobre asistir a un colegio llamado Hogwarts, el cual dice ser de magia, nos piden unas cosas - siguio Al

- Y mi hermano cree saber de alguien que podría conocer donde conseguir esas cosas, así que ¿Nos dejas? Por favor papi - completo con su cara más inocente la pequeña Lily

- Yo, por supuesto que se los permito mis niños, saben que si eso los hace felices, me hace feliz a mi- les contesto Harry mientras veía como sus hijos le rogaban con la mirada, y después se ponían a festejar como siempre que conseguían algo, logrando convertir la sala en un desastre antes de que alguien pudiera siquiera pestañear

A la mañana siguiente Albus salio temprano de su casa, la noche anterior había hablado con Rose, diciéndole que le había sucedido algo grandioso y quería contárselo en persona, por lo que habían quedado temprano en un parque cerca de la casa de los Potter, cuando llego al lugar acordado su amiga ya le estaba esperando ahí

-Al, dime dime, ¿Qué me querías contar?- pregunto la chica Weasley emocionada

-Ayer nos llego esto a mí y mis hermanos, ¿Puedes creerlo?, yo sigo sin creérmelo - dijo emocionadamente el oji-verde

- Que genial, te felicito Albus Severus Potter, aunque me parece raro que apenas les llegue a tus hermanos y a ti la carta, James debería haberla recibido hace 4 años, tú hace dos, igual que yo, y Lily sería la única este año, junto con mi hermanos Hugo, puesto que esta carta llega a los 11 años, amenos que alguien con mucha influencia intervenga para que les lleguen las 3 cartas juntas-

-Espera, ¿Eso significa que tu vas ahí Rose?, ¿Sabes donde puedo conseguir los materiales?- pregunto interesado el chico

-Claro, en el callejón Diagon, es más pueden venir conmigo y mi familia, estoy segura que así sera más fácil para ustedes que no conocen-

-¿Enserio Rose?- ante esta duda la chica asintió con la cabeza - Muchas gracias, lo mejor sera que les vaya a decir a mis hermanos, pero ¿Cuando iríamos?-

-Hoy en la tarde, nos vemos en esto mismo parque, de todos modos tenemos que pasar a las tiendas donde venden los materiales de primer año por Hugo, así que no habría ningún problema-

-Entonces hasta en la tarde Rose, cuídate- y con un gesto de la mano se despidió de su amiga

* * *

**_¿Y bien?, ¿Que les pareció?, Espero no me linchen, pero esta idea se me vino a la cabeza ayer y no pude evitar escribirla, apoyenme con un review, onegaii (por favor), les dare lo que quieran, ok no eso se llama soborno y no lo hare, les quiero, besos, y adios_**


End file.
